My Last Song
by diamondpetals18
Summary: Mikan Sakura a normal 18 year old girl who dreams to become a singer, now she moves to a city and works at the Hyuuga Music and Movie Industry, there she meets Hyuuga Natsume the lead singer of the Red Blood Band. What would happened to this two?
1. A Dream

**Hello minna! I was suppose to finish a new chapter but then I've decided to make a new story! Lol! Hahahaha anyway hope you'll enjoy reading it! Heheheh anyway I would like to thank ****HazZel and CriMson hahahahaha…**

**I don't own GA or any of the songs mentioned here….even brand names ok? Ahahahahah….**

Since I was a kid I wanted to be a popular singer, I've joined several contest at our province and won those contests but still I wasn't contented. My mom and dad died when our house burned 2 years ago, that's why I was forced to work at a small eatery. I saved my money for my fare to go to Tokyo. Right now I'm on my way to Tokyo… hoping to make my dream possible.

"Hello? Anybody home? Hello?"

" Mikan? Mikan! you're here!"

"Jii-chan! I missed you."

Mikan said as she hugged her grandfather tightly.

"I miss you too! I was expecting you to arrive 6 months ago."

"Sorry jii-chan I had to save some money for my fare."

"You could've asked me."

"Jii-chan it's fine, you've already convinced your employer to accept me right? It's enough Jii-chan."

"Well then let's go inside it's quite cold here."

"Sure."

They went inside the small apartment. Mikan's grandfather was making tea while Mikan sat at the floor.

"Here you go Mikan."

"Thank you jii-chan."

"You're always welcome. Are the graves of your parents well taken care of? Is it ok?"

"Yes Jii-chan, aunt Yumiko mom's friend? She arranged everything. And she even helped me pay the hospital bills."

"I'm so glad you're mother had a friend like her. I miss your mother very much… they were planning to spend summer here."

Mikan held her grandfather's hand and said…

"I know you miss them Jii-chan I miss them too, but at least I'm here right?" Mikan asked her grandfather teary eyed.

"You just remind me of Yuka my dear… looking at you right now I see her 18 year old face too… now why don't you get ready to go to bed? You had a long journey and we have so much time to talk about them. Tomorrow would be a long day."

"Yes grandpa, where are you working again?"

"At the Hyuuga Music and Movie Industry, you'll meet my boss soon."

"I'm excited Jii-chan! I hope I could try and audition there."

"I'm sure they'll notice your talent, and besides they've already reserved a slot for you so you can start your audition tomorrow. Now go to bed it's almost 10 p.m. good night Mikan."

"Night Jii-chan."

"Ok great job everyone! Now tomorrow would be your album launching, don't be late ok? Especially you Hyuuga got that?"

Hotaru Imai, an 18 year old girl with raven hair and amethyst eyes, manager of the Red Blood Band and girlfriend of Ruka Nogi. She's the only child of the two famous inventors Aiko and Hitoshi Imai.

Hotaru glared coldly at the lead singer/guitarist of the Red Blood Band, Natsume Hyuuga.

Natsume Hyuuga the only son of Katsuro Hyuuga and the famous actress and singer Akane Hyuuga. He's the lead singer and heir of the Hyuuga Music and Movie Industry. He's 19 years old, he has messy jet-black hair, crimson eyes and a cold attitude to go with it… because of these traits and a unique set of eyes he got the number 1 spot as Japan's Most Wanted Bachelor and also the got the first spot as the Hottest Male Artist in Japan.

"Hn, Ruka can't you tell your nagging girlfriend here to shut up?"

"Natsume… Hotaru… guys… stop fighting c'mon don't you think it's time for a celebration? We did well today and…"

"Shut up bunny boy and let's go celebrate I'm craving for some crab brains." Hotaru said as she dragged Ruka outside.

Ruka Nogi, Natsume's childhood best friend, he plays the bass guitar and has been going out with Hotaru since he was 15. He has blue eyes and a gentle personality, he loves his girlfriend and rabbit pet named Usagi. He's the only child of the business tycoon Katashi Nogi, and the famous pianist Reiko Nogi.

He got the 2nd place as the Hottest Male Artist in Japan.

"Hn, c'mon." Natsume said to Yuu Tobita, the drummer.

Yuu Tobita the 2nd son of Takumi and Minori Yuu. He's intelligent, has sandy hair and wears a pair of eye glass, but made it to the top 10 Most Charming Artist in Japan. His parents are also business tycoons.

"Sure."

They left the recording studio and went to the club. As they entered the club all girls started to throw themselves at Natsume.

"Natsume… want to go to bed with me?"

"Natsume you're welcome to Fu** with me."

"Hn."

Natsume just passed by them until he spotted his "girlfriend."

"Natsume, babe you came." A blonde girl with blue eyes said seductively.

"Hn, I wouldn't want to wake up without doing something naughty tonight." Natsume whispered to her in a sexy manner.

Natsume and Luna Koizumi (a famous model) went to their "room" at an expensive hotel they left the club to spend a long steamy night in each other's arms.

As soon as they entered the room Natsume started to unzipped Luna's dress while Luna unzipped Natsume's pants. Natsume planted kisses on Luna's neck.

"Ah… Natsume… Ah…"

Natsume pushed Luna on the bed and stripped her underwear. He kissed Luna's nipple while his one hand started going down.

"Ah.. Natsu…"

Luna was unable to finish what she was saying when she felt Natsume inserted a finger inside her. She immediately became wet.

"Ah…"

"Dammit." Natsume cursed for he can't take this anymore, he pulled out his finger and positioned himself on top of Luna and plunged deep inside her.

"AH… Natsume…"

He went in and out, in and out…

"Faster bastard!" Luna screamed.

Natsume went faster and after a few pumps, Luna came and so did he.

"That was great Nat-chan." Luna said while panting.

Natsume pulled out his thing then gathered all his strength to stand up.

"Babe where are you going?"

"Don't babe me Luna I know you also did this with your co-model that Kaname guy. I just brought you here for this will be the last time I'll fu** with you." Natsume said coldly.

"What? I…"

"Shut up and see you bitch," Natsume replied, he grabbed all his clothes and wore them and with that he left Luna on the bed.

"Bastard!" Luna yelled as soon as Natsume closed the door.

**END! Whew… so sorry… it's my first time making a rated M! heheheh review?:)**


	2. Meeting You

**Okay I know it's been like a year or two? And I'm sorry for that ! , and I know you guys might not believe me when I say I've been busy, well I've been and I'm grabbing this opportunity to write another chapter before I land a job :P ahahhaha anyway enjoy…..!**

**I still don't own GA! Ahahahah and I've been waiting for like 5 years to own this! LOL! :D**

"_Great, I just turned off the alarm clock and now this call. This better be not one of those stupid fan girls or Luna."_ Natsume thought as he searched for his phone in the pockets of his jeans last night.

"What do you want?"

"Hyuuga Natsume! Where the f**k are you?!" Hotaru yelled at the other line.

"I just woke up, wait why are you so angry Imai? Don't tell me you're having mood swings?" Natsume asked while smirking.

"Wipe that smirk on your face baka! The band's album launching is today, be here in 10 mins.," and with that Hotaru ended the call.

"Damn!" Natsume then dashed in the shower and hoped that he would reached in the venue in time.

After taking a shower he put on his "signature" rock star clothes… black leather pants, black leather vest (to show off his broad shoulders), Ray-Ban 'Wayfarer' sunglasses, black CK Jeans Trent boots and last but not the least his silver stud ear pierce found on his right ear.

"_Showtime."_ The singer thought and went to his red and black Bugatti Veyron ( top-cars/most-expensive-cars-in-the-world-top-10-l ist/)

"Good luck for today Mikan."

"Thanks a lot jiichan! I really hope someone would listen to my songs."

"I'm sure they'll love it. Now off you go. I still have to clean the house, but I'll be there after this ok?"

"Bye jiichan! See you later."

Mikan left her grandfather's house hoping that Hyuuga Music and Movie Industry would like her and love her music.

"_Whoa! This place is huge even in the outside! I can't wait to go inside there!"_ Mikan thought as she entered the building.

Just as when she was approaching the front desk, she accidentally bumped into someone.

"Ow! Watch it woman!"

Mikan looked up to see who that cold voice belonged to. Her hazel eyes grew big then picked up something that had fallen.

"_Hn, just as I thought another scared 'fan'."_

"I'm so sorry sir, I didn't see you. I was just excited. Here," Mikan said as she gave the Iphone5 back to Natsume.

"Sir? Did you just called me sir?" Natsume asked quite astonished. No one addressed him "sir" unless he was talking to his servants at home or when he was staying in a hotel. Girls like her should squeal and ask for his autograph and throw themselves at him, but this innocent, clumsy girl addressed him "sir" and it seems like she doesn't know him.

"_what the f**k?! everybody knows the great NATSUME HYUUGA!"_

"Do you even know me miss?" Natsume asked while taking the Iphone5 from Mikan's hand.

"Uh, well…basing from your attire, you're a rock star? Or aspiring to be one?" Mikan asked quite unsure.

"_Why is he asking me that? Is really that important?"_

"Hn. Whatever."

Just as when Natsume was about to leave Mikan grabbed his hand. He looked back looking at Mikan's flushed face.

"_Cute maybe she wants me to do something…" _he thought and smiled to himself. This girl was something. Not only did she did not know who he was but she approached him in an "innocent" way.

"Uhm, since I believe you know this place very well, can you show me where this room is? I have an audition here." Mikan asked the young man in front of her.

"_What?! That's it?! I thought she was going to ask me if… dammit! Stop thinking about it Natsume! You still have an album to launch in 5 minutes!"_

"Hn, what room or floor is it?"

"Uh here."

Natsume took the paper Mikan handed him and without having any second thoughts he grabbed her small hand and felt tingles through his body. Her hand was not that soft or even smooth but they were small, warm and it fitted his hands perfectly. They went inside the elevator and silence engulfed the two.

"_How could that be? His touched was so safe, comforting. What am I thinking?! I have to focus! But I can't help it! He has nice eyes, nice voice and well… nice body. Focus Mikan! That holding hands "effect" was only a simple gesture."_

"Uhm, thank you. I'm Mikan by the way." Mikan said as she extended her hand.

"Natsu-"

Natsume wasn't able to finish it when the elevator opened. Ruka Nogi stood outside quite shocked.

"Natsu-" Ruka was about to say something when Natsume gave him the "shut up" look.

"Uh… I guess this is the floor. Shall we?" Mikan asked.

The two stepped outside the elevator.

"I'd better go, I'll see you around uh… Natsu…"

"Natsu. That's my name," Natsume said not wanting to tell her who he really is.

"Well then thank you for your help, I'll see you around." Mikan smiled brightly as she went to the other side.

"Natsu? Really Natsume? That chick didn't know you?" Ruka ask as he tried to hide his smile.

"Shut up Ruka, let's go we have an album to launch."

"_I hope to see her again. Damn! Thinking of her makes me so hot… wait I am already hot. Tsk. What did she do to me?! The tingles?! Really now Natsume don't tell me you believe in love at first sight? Hn. Whatever, I don't believe in love. I won't believe in it, not after what that bitch did to me."_

**I KNOW IT'S TOO SHORT…**

**BUT PLEASE TELL ME WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK? LOVE IT? HATE IT?**

**I'LL UPDATE SOON OKAY? **

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW **** THANKS!**


	3. Oranges and Truth

**Okay this chapter is dedicated to all you guys who waited this long (especially to devilish dream)… I'm really sorry for the late update…., anyway hope you'll enjoy this…ciao! **

**Btw! I also don't own the song ahahahah I just love Leann Rimes! ^_^  
><strong> 

After the album launching the guys went inside their dressing room…

"Great job for today guys!" Hotaru exclaimed happily as she lovingly kissed Ruka on his cheek.

"Whoa since when did you agree with this PDA stuff?" Koko asked with a hint of mockery.

"Shut up Koko! Just because you got out of the hospital doesn't mean I can't punch you!" Hotaru said angrily.

"Chill Imai, wouldn't want to waste your energy with Koko right? How about you save it for your hot make out session with Ruka," Natsume look at Ruka and smirked.

"Whatever, anyway I'm taking Ruka with me and you guys can go wherever you want," Hotaru said and dragged Ruka along with her.

Ruka just waved good bye to the three boys and went away with Hotaru.

"I'm sorry guys I have a date with a model tonight."

"Really? Can I tag along Yuu? I haven't bedded anyone since I got out of the hospital."

"Sure why not Koko Nonoko said she'll be bringing her pretty assistant with her. How 'bout you Natsume? Wanna join?"

"Nah, I'll go somewhere else."

"Probably finding some blonde chick that will look like Luna the bitch." Koko whispered to Yuu.

"What was that?!"

"No-nothing! Jeez man you gotta get laid. Well Yuu what you say? We still gotta look hot for our dates later." 

"Sure! See you Natsume."

"Hn."

Koko and Yuu left, leaving Natsume all alone.

"_Hmm I wonder if that girl is still here. Gotta check her out."_ Natsume thought as he left the dressing room of the band and went directly to the room where Mikan went a few moments ago.

"Next!" one of the judges called.

Mikan cleared her throat and went on the center of the stage.

"So you're Mikan Sakura? Hmm, I guess your grandpa is the one working with Mr. Hyuuga?" the other judge asked.

"Yes sir, I'm his granddaughter."

"Okay well then let's hear your song."

"Hai."

Mikan started to play her guitar and started to sing…

_I don't need a lot of things__  
><em>_I can get by with nothing__  
><em>_Of all the blessings life can bring__  
><em>_I've always needed something___

_But I've got all I want__  
><em>_When it comes to loving you__  
><em>_You're my only reason__  
><em>_You're my only truth___

_I need you like water__  
><em>_Like breath, like rain__  
><em>_I need you like mercy__  
><em>_From heaven's gate___

_There's a freedom in your arms__  
><em>_That carries me through__  
><em>_I need you__  
><em> 

After the song the judges stood up and applauded.

"Mikan such wonderful voice you have! Like and angel! Did you write this song?"

"Yes Mr. Harashi. I wrote it after a year my parents died."

"Well I'll endorse you to the talent managers here and we'll give you a call."

"Arigatou!" Mikan said happily.

"You may go now Miss Sakura, I'm glad you came here. See you."

"Good bye Mr. Takumi, and thank you so much!"

Mikan left and smiled to herself. After taking a few steps ahead she felt tingles as she turned around when someone's hand touched her back.

"Oi, little girl how was it?"

"Eh? Natsu? Where did you come from? I mean, I didn't see you coming."

"Hn. I just got here. "

Actually he was standing outside for like 10 minutes waiting for our cute brunette. When he heard the door opened he stood at his back so that Mikan won't see him.

"_God, her voice is so angelic and sexy. Dammit! I should stop this! I should only feel lust not this tingles or anything! F**k!"_

"Oh… so uhm… where are you headed to right now?"

"I dunno, how about you?" 

"I'll be going home, but I still have to buy some oranges for my gradpa he loves it."

"Can I tag along?"

"_THE HELL?! Why did I just asked that?! I mean I can't go out just like that! Mikan will know who I am! Tsk, so what?! Sooner or later she'll throw herself at me anyway, but the sooner the better! I want to sort this thing I feel towards this girl. One sex and I'm sure I'll be back to normal." _Natsume thought.

"Uh, sure… but don't you have any auditions to attend to?"

"No I finished it and it went well so no worries. Let's go."

Mikan smiled at Natsume then nodded. Natsume leaded Mikan to the parking lot where his car was. Mikan was surprised and stopped walking.

"Uh, this is your car? Uh… wow… I mean… I knew you were rich the way you dressed but still… I never knew you were that rich."

"Hn, would it matter if I'm rich or not?"

"It's not that Natsu I really don't care if you're rich or not…it's just that I don't want others to think that…"

"Mikan we're not dating I'm just coming with you to buy some stupid oranges." Natsume said nonchalantly.

"You're right. I'm sorry for giving you the wrong impression."

"Hn. Why don't you come insi-"

"Oh hey Natsume! I'm surprised to see you here alone, wanna go clubbing tonight?" a slender and sophisticated auburn haired girl exclaimed flirtatiously.

"_Wait, this is Nami Kakudo! The famous actress/model… oh my she's really pretty! I can't believe it, she works here?! Wow! This is an opportunity to ask her if I could have an autograph. But wait why did she call Natsu…Natsume? Isn't Natsume the son of the owner of this company and the lead of a band? What band was that… uh…"_

"No thanks Nami. Let's go Mikan," Natsume answered rudely.

As Natsume was opening the door for Mikan (who looked at him with her huge hazel eyes), Nami pushed Mikan out of her way and pressed her body against Natsume.

"Don't tell me you're going out with that 'plain Jane' Natsume? Are you saying the Great Natsume Hyuuga will go for girls like her? Why? Lost your taste after Luna broke up with you? Well you know I'm always here right? And besides I can assure you Luna won't know what we did if you guys will be back together again." Nami said seductively and slowly trailing kisses on Natsume's jaw.

"Hyuuga? Natsume? You're Natsume Hyuuga?" Mikan asked quite shocked what she just heard.

"Uh… I can explain…" Natsume stammered as he roughly pushed Nami.

Nami chuckled and took a look at Mikan from head to toe.

"Not only that you're a social climber, but you're one stupid bitch."

"Shut up Nami! Mikan I was planning to tell you but you said it doesn't matter," Natsume said and took small steps towards Mikan.

"Uhm, no I'm sorry it's fine. I'm so sorry for not knowing who you are. I'm sorry. I gotta go."

Mikan bowed and left Natsume and Nami as quickly as she could.

Natsume glared at Nami who was just smiling sweetly at him.

"So what do you say Natsume? My place or yours?"

"Shut up, go touch yourself if you're feeling horny bitch!" Natsume yelled.

"What-"

Nami was unable to finishwhat she was saying when Natsume went inside his car and left.

"Tsk, bastard as always. Why don't I give Luna a call and tell her what happened… hmm… but I can't have Natsume to myself anymore, but oh well he cheats a lot and so does she so it doesn't matter."

"What Nami?!"

"Well hello my dear ex-best friend."

"What do you want?!"

"Well I just want you to know that Natsume rejected me for some plain Jane… I guess he's forgotten about you."

Luna laughed at Nami and said, "Well if he rejected you then it only means he's still into me."

"Lun dear if he's still into you why would he choose plain Jane over me? Think Luna your play days with the great Natsume Hyuuga are over."

And with that Nami hanged up and went inside the building.

Luna was furious and started calling her manager.

"Yes Luna?"

"I want to go back to Japan for a couple of days I just need to fix some things."

"Ok I'll call the agenecy and ask for their permission."

"_You're mine Natsume… no one can take you away from me. You'll continue to love me no matter what I did. Wait for me and I'll prove myself that I am your only love," _Luna thought and smiled at herself.

"_I gotta find Mikan… dammit! Nami screwed everything! I was planning on gaining her trust and screw her! damn! Where should I start looking for her?" _

Just as when he was about to drive on the other side he saw Mikan waiting for the bus across the street. He quickly drove to where she was standing, got out of his car not caring when Mikan gave him a surprised look.

"Come with me." Natsume grabbed her small hand lead her to the door and quickly returned to his seat.

"Wait, where are you taking me? Natsu- I mean Mr. Hyuuga please stop this car, I really need to-"

"…to buy those oranges. I know that's where I'm taking you. And stop calling my Mr. Hyuuga or sir or anything. I'm not that old, and just sit there quietly Mikan I won't hurt you."

"But-"

"Just keep your mouth shut woman, you don't want to see me mad." Natsume said icily.

Mikan kept quiet as silence engulfed them.

Still short! I know! I'm going to try to write again tomorrow ok? But hope guys loved it! Ahahhahah please leave a review it will mean a lot! Thanks and this is not edited… so…. Forgive me for the lousy grammar and spelling.


	4. Blinded by Love or Lust?

**Okay this chapter is edited...because someone suggested I should change the rape scene, since it was about gang rape….**

Hello! It's me again! Ahahahah another unedited chapter… ahahahahahahah I'm still looking for someone who can beta read my stories. Ahahah my sister said she'd love to do it but I don't think she'll approve this one, since it's a rated M :D ahahahah

Anyway sorry I forgot to mention that Koko is also part of the band, he's the lead guitarist of the band and this chapter will explain why he was at the hospitalahahahah.

Natsume pulled of his car and stared into Mikan's hazel eyes.

"You can buy your oranges here."

Mikan gazed at his crimson eyes unable to say anything.

"I know I'm hot so stop-"

"Their oranges are expensive here, I can't afford it." Mikan said smiling brightly at Natsume.

"_The hell?! I just said I'm hot and she's worried about the oranges? What is going on with this woman?"_ Natsume thought.

"I admit it I was shocked when I found out you're the great Natsume Hyuuga. I've heard about you but I never saw you not even a picture, I'm sorry I'm not really into hard rock. But still I hope we can be friends. I just don't want you to think that I'm a social climber or anything. I never had any friends back home, so I guess…"

"Whatever little girl, just stay here I don't want you to be bothered by the paparazzi so I'll just but those oranges myself."

"But-"

Before Mikan could say anything Natsume left the car the car and locked the doors. Mikan waited for him for 20 minutes.

"Here are your oranges and I bought you some snacks you might be hungry…there were fans who wanted an autograph but thankfully there were no paparazzis around."

Natsume handed Mikan the oranges and the snacks he bought.

"Natsume thanks but… this is too much I don't know if I could repay you-"

"No need. Wanna go for a drive for a while?" Natsume asked, giving Mikan a seductive smile.

"Uh, no thanks I really need to go home, I can take the bus from here I guess…" Mikan answered uncomfortably.

"I'll take you home."

"No it's fine. I still have to repay this."

"Hn, I told you it's free Mikan no need to repay me, how about a deal? If you want to repay me how about…"

"_How about spending the night with me? Let's have dinner, then maybe sex, then lots of it…" Natsume thought._

"Hello? Natsume? How about what?" Mikan asked while waving her right hand at Natsume, who was spacing out.

"Uh… let's make out." Natsume blurted out.

"What?!" Mikan half screamed.

"Uh… I mean… let's have dinner."

"I'm sorry, I can't take these… I gotta go."Mikan said handing Natsume the oranges and snacks he bought. Mikan then, was about to go out when Natsume stopped her.

"Wait, that didn't come out right."

"Natsume I really have to go… it's just…well awkward for me. I can't be friends with you Natsume if you're like that… I mean… I really can't explain it Natsume… anyway ja ne."

And with that Mikan left Natsume inside his car.

"Dammit!" Natsume punched his steering wheel as he watched Mikan cross the street. When Mikan finally disappeared Natsume decided to just go home. He has halfway when his phone rang.

"Yo, Natsume! It's me Koko! Where are you man? You're missing a lot of fun! There are bunch of girls here, how 'bout doing a threesome? Come on dude!"

"Didn't you just got of the hospital 'cause you thought you had STD?" Natsume smirked.

"Shut up! I don't have STD! The crazy bastard slammed the door hitting my hands!" Koko yelled.

Despite of being angry with himself: Natsume couldn't help but chuckle. Koko slept with a married woman and when the husband found out he got furious and grabbed the opportunity to hit Koko's hands with the door.

"I'll be there in ten." Natsume answered.

"_I'll be able to gain your trust Mikan and get you out of my system, but now I'll enjoy a threesome with some whores."_

"Jiichan I'm home!"

"Mikan, you're a bit late where have you been?"

"I'm sorry jiichan I got stuck in the traffic. Here are your oranges."

"Thank you. Why don't you take a bath, while I cook?"

"Okay."

Mikan went directly inside the bathroom and locked the door. She gazed at her reflection and memories of that night started to haunt her.

_Flashback:_

_Mikan was on her way home from school. She hummed happily excited to give the gift she bought for her parents' anniversary when suddenly a man about 6 foot tall, stood in front of her._

"_Hey there pretty girl." One of the men slurred._

"_Don't you know it's very dangerous to walk home at this time of day?" the other guy asked while pulling Mikan out of the street and started dragging her in a deserted alley._

"_Please let me go sir… I really need to go home my parents will be mad if I don't-"_

"_Shut up bitch!" _

_The man slapped Mikan on her cheek which caused her to fall down._

"_Just hold still ok? I promise you'll enjoy this." The man smiled at Mikan wickedly as he undid his pants._

"_No please… stop…let me go!" Mikan sobbed as she struggled to escape from the stranger's grip._

"_Shhh… I'll be gentle honey."_

"_No- please…" Mikan was too tired to protest and slowly blackness started to surround her. _

"_Uh… where am I?" Mikan thought as she opened her eyes slowly._

"_Mikan-chan? Mikan? can you hear me? it's me your Aunt Yumiko. You're safe now, you're in the hospital."_

"_Aun-aunt Yumiko? What are you doing here? Where's my mom and dad?" Mikan asked groggily._

"_Mi-Mikan I think you should rest."_

_Mikan sat up and started crying._

"_Shhh Mikan… it's fine…. It's going to be fine. You're going to get through this." Yumiko said while hugging Mikan._

"_I want mom and dad… where are they?"_

"_Mikan… you need to know something."_

_Yumiko broke the hug and her tears started to flow._

"_Your mom and dad… they… they died the same night the police found you lying unconscious. There was a fire Mikan… your father was preparing dinner for their anniversary when he accidentally shoved a candle aside. The fire got unexpectedly huge and your parents were unable to get out of the house in time. I'm sorry."_

"_No… no… no… mother, father!" Mikan screamed and cried._

End of flashback

"Mikan? Mikan? Are you alright? Dinner is almost ready."

Mikan snapped out of her thoughts and wiped the tears that were falling.

"Be right there jiichan."

"Okay. Just make it quick I have great news to tell you."

While in the club…

Natsume groaned as the black haired girl sucked his dick and the other red haired girl continued to touch his bare chest as if he was a Greek god.

"Suck harder," Natsume ordered.

"Yeah that's it."

"Natsume kiss me." The red haired girl said.

Natsume never kissed anyone on the lips before, well except Luna. When the girl was about to kiss him on his lips he nuzzled on her neck and kissed her there while cupping her breast.

"Yo Natsume! We're leaving! Come out there man." Ruka said who was knocking hardly on the door.

"Damn! C'mon suck harder and faster. Yeah that's it… ah…"

When Natsume found his release he immediately pulled his pants up and quickly left the two girls even though they were protesting.

"Thanks for disturbing Ruka." Natsume said dryly while coming out of the room.

"No problem man! C'mon I think you're drunk to drive. Hotaru will drive us back home your driver can get your car," Ruka smirked and whacked Natsume on his head.

"Whatever." Natsume whacked Ruka back as the two went back to their table they saw Hotaru, Yuu, Koko, Anna and Nonoko waiting for them. They had one more shot and left the club together not minding the eyes staring at them.

Just as when they reached Hotaru's car someone held Natsume's wrists.

"Natsume sweetie! I've missed you so much." Luna slurred.

"Since when did you get back? And will you get away Koizumi, we're done." Natsume said coldly pushing Luna away from his body.

"No we're not yet done babe, you just wait don't forget I love challenge Natsume." Luna said and kissed Natsume on his cheek then left.

Natsume stood there shocked and a bit aroused.

"Whoa man, I guess you'll never get her out of your fucking life," Koko said jokingly while patting Natsume on his back.

"Whatever you guys go ahead I still have some unfinished business left."

"Wait? You're going with her?" Koko asked.

Natsume smirked at Koko and followed Luna. Ruka was about to stop Natsume when Hotaru grabbed Ruka.

"Let him be… he needs to realize things on his own," Hotaru said.

"Luna!" Natsume called her before she got inside her car.

Luna smiled then turned around grabbed Natsume and gave him a hungry kiss on the lips.

"Let's get outta here," Natsume said and they went inside the car to go somewhere more private.

"_She's good in bed I can't deny that… I guess one night won't hurt right?"_

Natsume thought as they started to fill each other's needs.

"Mikan you're back! I vae some news for you my dear," Mikan's grandfather said while smiling at Mikan.

"What's your news jiichan?" Mikan asked excitedly.

"I've heard you've done a great job in your audition! And I think they'll give you a shot!"

"Really?"

"Yes really. You might be a famous singer in no time Mikan!"

Mikan hugged her grandfather tightly and forgetting for the mean time her past.

**END! Ahahahahahhaah ok I didn't want Mikan to be a virgin 'cause it will be predictable and a cliché, though I think a rape scene is also cliché but I think it's more unpredictable than Mikan having sex with her ex! Ahahahahah anyway love it? Ahahah let me know ok? And thanks anyway for adding this story to your fave! And thank you for taking time in reading and reviewing my story. **

**Till next time!**

**Love,**

**Dp18 3 **


	5. A New Talent

**Ok I'm back! Hohohohohoho… sorry it took me a while to make another chapter… **** honestly guys I really love your suggestions and stuff and as much as possible if you have any suggestions just PM me ok? Or better yet tell me if guys want to become my beta reader/s, I'd really appreciate that. Anyway here's chapter five and it will be more on Natsume's POV and also Luna's. **

**Hope you guys will enjoy this chapter well I think I won't since Luna will be here ahahahah don't worry about Mikan and the rest of the gang they will be mentioned as well.**

**And the songs and brands here are not mine or anything ok? Ahahahahah… **

**Love,**

**Dp18**

Mikan was waiting outside for her grandpa at Hyuuga Music and Movie Industry. While waiting she started playing her guitar and started singing.

A/n: (Mikan is singing here the Glee version of unpretty ok? I really love Quinn's voice 'cause it's a bit sexy and cute. ).

"_I wish I could tie you up in my shoes, make you feel unpretty too  
>I was told I was beautiful but what does that mean to you?<br>Look into the mirror, who's inside there, the one with the long  
>hair same old me again today<em>_. __And my outsides are cool,  
>my insides are blue<br>Every time I think I'm through, it's because of you  
>I've tried different ways but it's all the same<br>At the end of the day I have myself to blame,  
>I'm just tripping<em>_ y__ou can buy your hair if it won't grow  
>You can fix your nose if he says so you can buy all the makeup<br>that M.A.C. can make But if you can't look inside you find out who am I too,  
>Be in a position to make me feel so damn unpretty<em>_  
><em>_I feel pretty, oh, so pretty I feel pretty and witty, and bright"_

"That was nice. Are you waiting for someone here? Why don't you try auditioning here?"

"Uh… thanks I guess. Yeah I'm waiting for my jiichan. I already auditioned I'm just waiting for a call for the second audition."

"I'm Hotaru." Hotaru said as she slightly smiled at Mikan.

Mikan smiled and held out her hand.

"Mikan, Mikan Sakura."

Hotaru took Mikan's hands and sat beside her.

"So where did you learn to sing and play guitar?" Hotaru asked Mikan seriously.

"I learned to play guitar when I was 7, my dad taught me and well mom loved to sing so I guess I got it from her."

"I see. Your parents must have been proud."

"Yeah I guess if they could see me right now… I know they'll be proud."

"Huh?

"Well… my parents died so…"

"Oj, sorry to hear that. Anyway Mikan would like to audition? As my talent? I like you and your voice. So what do you say Mikan?"

"What- are you serious? But wait, you're a talent manager? At your age? Wow! SUGOI!"

Hotaru chuckled and nodded.

"Yeah I'm the talent manager of a certain band but I'm also looking for another talent. So what you think Mikan?"

"I'd love to!"

"Good. Well I guess I should meet you here tomorrow 1 in the afternoon?"

"Sure! And Hotaru, ano… can I ask you something… uhm.. could we be… uh…"

"Yes Mikan I will be your friend."

"Eh? Really?!" Mikan smiled unable to hide her excitement.

"Uhuh, and then will be best of friends if you give me half of your talent fee when you become popular."

"Eh?!"

Hotaru smiled and said, "Just kidding, well then why don't you continue practicing and I'll see you tomorrow ok? Ja ne."

"Bye Hotaru. It was nice meeting you."

"Same here. Bye I gotta see if my boys are doing ok."

"Boys?! You have kids?"

"No baka… the band I've been managing for almost 2 years now."

"Oh… heheheheh ok then see you. Arigatou Hotaru."

"Why don't we take five guys? All this recording is driving me crazy!" Koko complained.

"Koko you've been at the hospital for like weeks because you broke your damn fingers and we just started recording for like 30 minutes!" Yuu said.

"Hey Natsume! What happened between you and Luna the other night?" Koko asked.

"…"

"Natsume, did you sleep with her?" Ruka asked.

"…"

"Silence means yes right? Way to go man! So does this mean that you guys are back together now?"

"Why so happy Koko?" Yuu asked.

"Well it means that there will be more girls for me and you dimwit!" Koko said as he punched Yuu playfully on his shoulders.

"Natsume… you know she'll hurt you." Ruka said.

"Whatever Ruka, I know you don't like Luna for me but we've been together for what?! For 3 years now."

"Yeah you were dating for the past three years and may I remind you that you caught her cheating on you for like five times? Oh make it six, I almost forgot the recent one." Ruka said in a sarcastic tone.

Natsume stood up and punched Ruka. Ruka fell off the floor and Yuu and Koko tried to stop Natsume when he was about to do it again.

"Natsume calm down!" Koko said.

"Let me go!" Natsume roared.

Ruka stood up and also punched Natsume on his stomach.

"Ruka!" Hotaru yelled and ran directly beside Ruka.

Natsume fell as he groaned in pain and glared at Ruka (who was also glaring at him).

"You're supposed to the smartest among us Natsume but I never knew you'd make a fool of yourself because of her! Luna told you that when she'll be out of town she'll be dating anyone and the same thing goes for you, but when you're both here you'll be seeing each other without any commitments, but you… you fell in love with her despite what she's doing! You wanna spend your life like that? Do you want to waste your love for her?"

Natsume stood up and just simply glared at Ruka and left the room.

"Where have you been Hotaru?" Koko asked when Natsume left.

"I was out buying beers for you guys, then I met a potential talent."

"So you're ditching us?"

"No Yuu, I'm not ditching you especially after what happened here to my boyfriend. I just want another talent to manage and a girl too. I'm sick of sticking with you guys all the time." Hotaru said.

Ruka turned his back from Hotaru and was about leave, when Hotaru hugged him from behind.

"Don't worry I just meant the 3 guys I'll never get tired sticking with you. Anyway let's continue recording tomorrow we can't record without the singer. Let's get out of here." Hotaru said and dragged Ruka with her.

"Hopefully Natsume and Ruka will fix this."

"Yeah, let's go Yuu. Let's grab some beers."

"I'm right behind you."

"Hey sexy wanna go out with me tonight?" Luna asked Natsume seductively.

Natsume couldn't help but feel suddenly hot as he heard Luna's voice over the phone.

"Why not? Where are you right now? I'm currently driving."

"At my unit. I'll just get ready ok? Just wait for inside your car you know where to park handsome."

Luna hanged up as Natsume drove his way to Luna's unit.

"Hey babe." Natsume greeted Luna as soon as she got inside his car.

Luna torridly kissed Natsume and Natsume responded with equal intensity. As soon as they broke off

the kiss Natsume drove his car to an exclusive restaurant where they usually eat dinner.

"That was a nice dinner…but how about dessert?"

"Hn. I'll give tou some dessert when we get outta here." Natsume whispered to Luna as they left the

restaurant.

"_Dammit where are my keys?"_ Nastume cursed through his mind as he frantically searched for his

keys for his unit. While he was busy searching for it, Luna took off his shirt and ran her hands up and

down the hard muscles of his chest and abdomen.

"Natsume, I need you inside me."

Natsume found his keys, opened the door and threw it somewhere and kissed Luna on her lips. He

unzipped her dress, remove her bra and underwear.

"Ah Natsume."

Natsume sucked one hard nipple and played the other with his hands. Luna started opening his jeans.

Natsume stopped kissing her breast and helped Luna remove his jeans and boxers. He carried her and

tossed her on his bed. He grabbed her thighs and spread her legs wide Luna reached down, took his

thick cock in one hand and directed it to her wet, eager body. Natsume groaned when he entered

Luna. She was tight, wet and hot.

"Harder." Luna said while panting.

Her back arched off the bed and she moved up onto her elbows to keep herself in that position. He

held her bent her legs up and wide open with his forearms. His feet on the floor, he leaned his weight

into her to force himself deeper. He rotated his hips again, grinding against her.

"Natsume!" Luna screamed as she found her release a short moment after her release Natsume found

release too. He looked into Luna's eyes which was still dark from lust. She smiled at him and kissed him gently on his lips.

"I love you Natsume."

Natsume smiled at her but didn't respond but instead he kissed Luna again and a familiar feeling of

lust took over them. Natsume woke up due to the brightness of the sun that penetrated his windows. When he turned around to the other side of his four poster bed he saw it was empty and that Luna left a note.

"_I have a photo shoot today in Paris. I'm sorry I didn't tell you last night. I'll be gone for six months. _

_I'm sorry Natsume I've been waiting for this opportunity and finally I'm modeling for Victoria's Secret. _

_Love you. I'll see you in six months. I'll call you as soon as I'm there. See you handsome. And _

_remember the deal, you're free to date anyone and I'm free too ok? Bye._"

As soon as he finished reading the note, he threw it and took a shower and got dressed. After

Natsume got dressed, he opened the table drawer beside his bed and took out a small box. It revealed

a star shaped diamond ring. Ever since he was a kid he loved to watch the stars and that's why he

bought a star shaped ring.

"_When she comes back here I'll ask her to marry me." _Natsume thought and smiled to himself. He

got up and ate breakfast and decided to go home and ask his parents their permission for him to

marry Luna when she returns.

**DONE! So what do you guys think? Natsume here is stupid I know ahahahahahah :D hopefully he will be smarter ne? ;)**


	6. Permission and Another Meeting

**Ok here's chapter 6! And before anything else…I would like to thank you all for your support, time and reviews. And to those who added me as their fave author and to those who added this story to their fave… thank you so much! ^_^**

**I thank you DD for showing me her support! Eheheheh thanks so much **

**And I'm using the Saliva band for their songs…'cause I love the songs of this band ahahahahah and well... I think they're into hard rock/rock so this fits perfectly of the band Natsume's in and of course just imagine that the guys have piercings too! And as for Mikan's songs it will be be various artists… depending on the songs, but I hope you guys don't mind Taylor's Swift, Sarah Evans and Selena Gomez's songs? 'cause I really their songs! :D**

**Anyway here's chapter 6! Enjoy…**

**Again I don't own anything here **** ahahahahahahah**

"Honey, stop that! You're giving me a headache. I'm sure Natsume has something good to say," Akane said.

Akane, Natsume's mother has raven hair like him, but she has blue soft eyes.

"The last time he called was three years ago Akane, and do you remember what he said then? He said he wanted to be in a band and is not interested in running the industry!" Katsuro said.

Katsuro Hyuuga, the CEO of the Hyuuga Music and Movie Industry. He has red eyes like Natsume and has grayish hair.

"I know. But look at him he's famous and their band succeeded."

"That's not my point. I'm happy for him Akane but we're getting old. I need someone to run the industry."

Akane chukled and said, "You're getting old dear."

"Akane…"

"Oh hush! I'm sure Natsume will come to his senses and might want to become the Future CEO of Hyuuga Industry but for now let him be."

"You spoil him too much Akane. He has a lot of scandals you know."

"Well I want a grandson or granddaughter so don't worry he's fine. At least he's not into drugs but rather, he's into women. You were like that when you were younger Katsuro." Akane smiled as she teased her husband.

Katsuro smiled and sat beside his wife.

"I grew up when I met you haven't I?"

Akane smiled and lovingly kissed her husband on his cheek.

"Mom! Dad! I'm here. Anybody home?" Natsume called.

"We're in the living room dear." Akane answered.

"Hi mom."

"Natsume! So good to see you."

Akane hugged Natsume tight and kissed both of his cheeks.

"Welcome home son." Katsuro stood up and shook hands with Natsume.

"Nice to see you too dad." Natsume answered.

"Why don't we sit down and have some tea while we talk." Akane suggested.

While they sat, the maid poured tea into their cups.

"So what is it that you want to talk about Natsume?" his father asked seriously.

"I want to marry Luna." Natsume answered directly looking through his father's eyes.

"What?!"

"She's in Paris right now, she'll be home in about six months. When she gets here I want to propose to her."

"But I thought you broke up with her? I mean I've read it in a magazine while I was traveling." Akane said.

"Yes we did mom, but last night after I spent time with her well… I want to get married. I don't think you will have a problem with her family and status since they own a mall here and one of the biggest mall." Natsume said.

"But…"

"If want to marry someone it's fine but on one condition."

"Honey! You can't let Natsume marry her!"

"Akane…"

"No! Natsume we don't care about her status or whatsoever. I care about you 'cause you're my son, our only child. I want someone more decent!"

"But mother…"

Akane stood up and glared at Natsume, "No! If you want to marry her fine! But I won't accept her! I'd rather have a daughter who's not rich but kind! Not some spoiled bitch! If you marry her Natsume don't come home crying saying to us that she cheated on you!"

And with that Akane left the father and son in the living room.

"You're mother's right son we care for you and we love you that we want you to be happy… but if you want her fine, but I have this one condition."

"What?"

"By the age of 25 I want you be the CEO of the Hyuuga Industry."

"Dad you know…"

"No I know you can do it. You can continue with your band but you have to also face your responsibilities. I'll make you a deal… if you want to marry Luna, I'll talk to your mom and arrange it myself but in return you have to become the CEO."

"Hn, I'll think about it. Thanks dad. I guess I gotta go. Imai will be pissed if I'm late."

"Ok you go ahead I'll talk to your mother. You sure you don't want to have lunch and stay here for a while?"

"No dad I'm good. See you."

Natsume left the house and drove directly to the studio.

"Sorry I'm late." Natsume said as he went inside the recording studio.

"Natsume…"

"Ruka…"

Natsume and Ruka smiled at each other and shook hands.

"Hey how about a group hug?" Koko asked teasingly.

"Shut up Koko. Let's start practicing then we'll record." Hotaru said.

The four boys positioned themselves and started practicing.

_I hear, a voice say "Don't be so blind"  
>It's telling me all of these things<br>That you would probably hide!  
>Am I your one and only desire?<br>Am I the reason you breathe,  
>Or am I the reason you cry?<em>

_Always, always, always,  
>Always, always, always,<br>I just can't live without you!_

_I love you!  
>I hate you!<br>I can't get around you!  
>I breathe you,<br>I taste you!  
>I can't live without you!<br>I just can't take anymore  
>This life of solitude<br>I guess that I'm out the door  
>And now I'm done with you!<em>

_(Done with you, done with you, done with you, done with you, done with you)_

_I feel, like you don't want me around  
>I guess I'll pack all my things<br>I guess I'll see you around  
>It's all, been bottled up till now<br>As I walk out your door  
>All I can hear is the sound!<em>

_Always, always, always,  
>Always, always, always<br>I just can't live without you!_

_I love you,  
>I hate you,<br>I can't get around you!  
>I breathe you,<br>I taste you,  
>I can't live without you!<br>I just can't take anymore  
>This life of solitude<br>I guess that I'm out the door  
>And now I'm done with you.<em>

_I love you,  
>I hate you,<br>I can't live without you._

_I wrap my hand around your heart,  
>Why would you tear my world apart?<em>

_Always, always, always, always._

_I see, the blood all over your hands  
>Does it make you feel, more like a man?<br>Was it all, just a part of your plan?  
>The pistols' shakin' in my hands<br>And all I hear is the sound!_

_I love you,  
>I hate you,<br>I can't live around you!  
>I breathe you,<br>I taste you,  
>I can't live without you!<br>I just can't take anymore  
>This life of solitude<br>I guess that I'm out the door  
>And now I'm done with you.<em>

_I love you,  
>I hate you,<br>I can't live without you!  
>I love you,<br>I hate you,  
>I can't live without you.<br>I just can't take anymore  
>This life of solitude<br>I pick myself off the floor,  
>And now I'm done with you.<em>

_Always,  
>Always,<br>Always._

"That was nice. Why don't we use that one for the recording? Seems like Natsume here is in the mood for singing." Yuu said.

"Hn. Whatever."

"Ok guys let's continue. And Yuu's right that was one great practice we'll use that for the recording. You guys continue I'm going to meet my soon to be new talent. Mr. Matsunaga will manage this recording for now."

"Bye Hotaru. Don't worry about your bunny boy we'll take good care of him." Koko said while putting his arms around Ruka's shoulder.

"Shut up Koko!" Ruka said while blushing.

Hotaru smiled at Ruka and mouthed, "See you later."

Mikan walked inside the Hyuuga Industry and went directly to the coffee shop inside the studio, where she and Hotaru would meet.

"Konichiwa would you like something to drink?" a waitress in her mid twenties asked Mikan.

"Uh, I'll have a cookies and cream shake."

"Sure. Will that be it?"

"Hai. Arigatou."

"No problem I'll be back with your order in a while."

When the waitress left Mikan searched in her bag for the Cd she was going to give to Hotaru.

"You're early, I like that I don't like to wait." Hotaru said as she sat across Mikan.

"Hotaru! You scared me. I've ordered a shake I didn't know what to get you."

"It's ok."

"Here's your order. Why Miss Imai you're here again. What can I get you today, the usual?"

"Yep. I'll have a latte. Thanks Nobara-san."

"Alright be back in a jiffy."

"Wow people know you Hotaru! You must be famous! Are you sure you're not a model or anything? I think I saw you before."

"I was a model when I was a child. I modeled for Guess kids and Gibi."

"Wow! You're amazing."

"Not as amazing as you though. So I think that Cd is your compilation of songs?"

Mikan blushed and nodded.

"I see. Now when we're through with our drinks I'll take you to the other side of the studio and we'll see what you've got."

After a few minutes they went to the other sided of the studio and Hotaru introduced Mikan to the other staffs that are in charge of the recordings for new talents.

"This is Miss Aya Endou and Mr. Ryu Tsuruga they'll listen to your songs in your Cd and listen to your singing late so we can see what kind of music fits your voice." Hotaru explained.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Mikan Sakura."

"Sakura? Hmmm do you have any relatives working here?" Aya asked.

"Yes ma'am my grandfather works here."

"Oh I see. You were the one that the others endorsed when you came here for you first audition. And my Mr. Sakura has one pretty granddaughter. Your grandfather is Mr. Hyuuga's right hand. Your grandfather is a kind person and also trustworthy Miss Sakura." Ryu said.

"_What the hell?! Jiichan is the right hand of Natsume's dad?! Why didn't he tell me?! he told me he was just a driver/secretary. Jiichan! Oh what the hell! Why am I affected? Is it because I'm sacred to see Natsume again? Or I scared that I'll fool myself again in front of him! Now Mikan you've gotta pull yourself together!"_

"Ah… thank you. I'll be sure to tell my jiichan that." Mikan said nervously.

"Now since all the introductions are made I think Mr. Tsuruga and Ms. Endou would like to hear your songs. Shall we?"

"Sure Miss Imai. Can I have the CD?"

"Here you go Mr. Tsuruga. Let's take a seat as we listen to Mikan's Cd."

When they sat Mikan prayed silently.

"_Please let them like my songs…"_

"_Woke up late today and I still feel the sting of the pain  
>But I brushed my teeth anyway<br>I got dressed through the mess and put a smile on my face  
>I got a little bit stronger<em>

_Riding in the car to work and I'm trying to ignore the hurt  
>So I turned on the radio, stupid song made me think of you<br>I listened to it for minute but I changed it  
>I'm getting a little bit stronger, just a little bit stronger<em>

_And I'm done hoping that we could work it out  
>I'm done with how it feels, spinning my wheels<br>Letting you drag my heart around  
>And, oh, I'm done thinking that you could ever change<em>

_I know my heart will never be the same  
>But I'm telling myself I'll be okay<br>Even on my weakest days  
>I get a little bit stronger…"<em>

Tsuruga turned off the CD which made Mikan nervous.

"Can you sing that again Mikan-chan? And I've heard that you can play the guitar since we all have the instruments here so you can sing it again...this time it will be live. And may I ask you something Ms. Sakura? Did you compose all these songs?"

"Uh… sure Mr. Tsuruga I'll sing it. And some of it are my compositions some are not. Track 17 is one of my compositions."

"Ok then sing one of your compositions." Tsuruga sked.

"Yes. It will be nice to hear what Mikan composed." Hotaru replied.

Mikan entered the other side of the recording studio and got an acoustic guitar and started playing.

"_When I was younger  
>I saw my daddy cry<br>And curse at the wind  
>He broke his own heart<br>And I watched  
>As he tried to reassemble it<br>And my momma swore that  
>She would never let herself forget<br>And that was the day that I promised  
>I'd never sing of love<br>If it does not exist_

_But darlin'_

_{Chorus}  
>You are the only exception!<em>_  
>You are the only exception!<em>_  
>You are the only exception!<em>_  
>You are the only exception!<em>__

_{Verse 2}  
>Maybe I know, somewhere<br>Deep in my soul  
>That love never lasts<br>And we've got to find other ways  
>To make it alone<br>Or keep a straight face  
>And I've always lived like this<br>Keeping a comfortable, distance  
>And up until now<br>I had sworn to myself that I'm content  
>With loneliness<br>Because none of it was ever worth the risk, well_

_{Chorus}  
>You are the only exception<br>You are the only exception  
>You are the only exception<br>You are the only exception_

_I've got a tight grip on reality, but I can't  
>Let go of what's in front of me here<br>I know you're leaving in the morning, when you wake up  
>Leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream<br>Ooh Ooh...___

_{Chorus}  
>You are the only exception<br>You are the only exception  
>You are the only exception<br>You are the only exception  
>[X2]<em>

_And I'm on my way to believing  
>Oh, and I'm on my way to believing"<em>

After Mikan sang the three smiled and clapped their hands.

"Mikan-chan? Can you please wait outside while we discuss something."

"Hai Ms. Endou."

"Hotaru… she has talent but you need to boost her confidence. I can sense she's still hesitating. But I admit her composition was nice seems like it came from the heart. " Aya said.

"I agree with Ms. Endou but I want her to show more confidence. I'll endorse her to the music director of our new singing show."

"That will be a great idea Tsuruga-san thanks for your help."

"No problem Ms. Imai. Well then I guess you should tell her the good news."

"I will Tsuruga-san."

"We'll see you later and give my regards to the guys I miss our drinking session." Aya said while smiling at Hotaru.

"Hai, I'll tell to invite you next time Ms. Endou." Hotaru answered.

The three went outside and found Mikan waiting for them. Aya and Ryu said their goodbyes and Hotaru stood beside Mikan and patted her back.

"Congratulations baka, you just found yourself a talent manager and Tsuruga-san will endorse you to our music director of our newest singing show."

"Really?! Thank you so much Hotaru! Thank you!" Mikan yelled excitedly as she gave Hotaru a big bear hug.

Hotaru smiled and hugged Mikan back.

"Now, go get some rest and I'll see you tomorrow wait for my call or text ok? And before anything else you might be attending certain workshops and training. Ms. Endou might be your singing coach."

"I'm so excited thank you again Hotaru."

No problem well then see you tomorrow Mikan."

"Byebye Hotaru I'll go ahead first gotta tell jiichan the good news."

When Mikan was outside the industry she bumped into someone.

"Ouch. I'm sorry sir… I'm so clumsy."

"No it's… wait a minute it's you! You're the girl in the elevator."

"Ha? Eh? Oh it's you!" Mikan exclaimed.

"Nice to see you. I'm Ruka by the way." Ruka said while smiling at Mikan and offering his hand for a handshake.

"I'm Mikan Sakura. Nice to see you again Ruka-san." Mikan said with a smile.

"What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I had an audition and Hotaru said she'll…"

"Hotaru? You mean Hotaru Imai?"

"Uh, yes do you know her?"

"Uh yes I do."

"_So she's the new talent huh? I'm sure the boys will drool if they see her, tsk I bet even Natsume! Even though she's simple but still…"_

"Well anyway I gotta go Ruka-san it was nice seeing you. I'm sorry for not introducing myself when we first met."

"No it's fine. See you Mikan."

Mikan left while Ruka smiled and looking inside the building where Natsume was standing.

"_These two will make an interesting couple." _ Ruka thought while looking at his best friend.

"Ruka! Why are you still standing there? Let's go! Before your precious Imai will know we went out to buy some beers."

"Coming."

**The end!**

**Ok forgive me for my grammar spelling and stuff….i've no time to edit this… ahahahaha anyway hope you guys loved it…**

**And here are the title of the songs and the artists:**

**Always-Saliva**

**A little bit stronger- Sarah Evans**

**The only exception- Glee version (the one Rachelle sang)**


	7. Plans and News

**Ok guys so here's chapter 7! Hohohoho so sorry for the late update… anyway hope you guys will continue to read this until the end… I don't know how many chapters will there be, but maybe 15 chapters will do? What you think? :O anyway enjoy!**

**And yeah the casts here are a bit OOC so hope it's fine with you ahahahahahah.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own GA and the songs that will be mentioned here are not mine either, but I'm planning to write one… ahahahahah I just don't know when and it still depends on how the story will progress 'cause I seriously have no idea how to end this! :P **

"That's all for today guys! Thanks for your hard work," Hotaru announced.

"Ne Hotaru… when are we going to have a second concert?" Yuu asked.

"Yeah manager when are we having our concert? I believe our fans are waiting for it," Koko said while grinning.

Hotaru rolled her eyes and merely shrugged.

"I don't know… we still have to arrange your schedules for the other shows in which you guys will be the guests and we need to find sponsors and stuff, though it will be a lot easier this time to look for sponsors since you guys are well known."

"How about a world tour after the shows here? We've done a major concert here and it was sold out, so how about trying a world tour?" Ruka asked.

"Hmmm, we can do that if all of your schedules are settled. Don't you guys forget you still have a photo shoot for a magazine and an advertisement to do."

"Tsk it won't take us a month to do all those stuff, maybe we can start with the tour next month?" Natsume asked.

"Maybe… I'll go check with the directors and other staff if they will allow you to tour. You guys can rest we won't have any recordings until the day after tomorrow so you can just sleep all day if you like."

"I'll go with you so that we can leave together," Ruka said.

"Sure! C'mon bunny boy. See you guys. I'll just call you if they will approve. Ja!"

"Hotaru sure did wrapped Ruka around her finger," Koko commented.

"Yeah seems like he's really in love, what do you think Natsume?" Yuu asked.

"Hn."

"What? You don't believe Ruka's in love with her? I mean c'mon man! You're Ruka's best bud is he planning to get married soon?" Koko asked.

"Well if he's happy then we have to support him. And besides Imai's in love with him, just look at the way they stare into each other's eyes," Natsume answered nonchalantly.

"What's wrong with you? Are alright Natsume?" Koko asked worriedly as he placed a hand on Natsume's forehead.

"What the hell Koko!? Of course I'm fine!" Natsume roared and removed Koko's hand from his forehead.

Yuu just laughed and Koko chuckled.

"It's just not like you to talk about love and stuff. Seriously Natsume are you in love?" Koko asked suspiciously.

"None of your business. So what now? Do we just seat here and talk about some trivial stuff? Or should we go out and grab some drinks and chicks?" Natsume asked.

"I thought you'd never said that! Let's go!" Koko said excitedly.

Each of them was driving their separate cars but they were headed to the exclusive club where they usually meet. As soon as Natsume was making a right turn he saw a familiar brunette waiting for a cab. He stopped his car in front of Mikan and rolled down his car window.

"Mikan… do you need a ride home?" Natsume asked.

Shocked was evident on Mikan's face the moment Natsume's car stopped in front of her rolled down the window.

"Uh… it's ok I'll just get a cab," Mikan answered nervously as she started to walk on the other direction.

But before Mikan could go any further a warm and soft hand grabbed her hand gently. When she turned around she saw Natsume's eyes staring at her intently.

"I'll drive you home… please get in the car fast before someone will notice me," Natsume spoke calmly as he tried his best to hide his irritation and anger.

"_The hell! Why did I have to get out of my car! This is bad! If some stupid fan girl will know me… heck! I didn't even know why I got out in the first place. I mean I don't chase women, they are the ones chasing me! Well except for that bitch… why am I calling Luna a bitch…? Damn this girl! The moment when she started walking to the other direction I just felt like a needed to talk to her…I think I owe her an apology. Tsk, listen to yourself Natsume! You don't say sorry!"_

"Uh… hello? Natsume? Are you having a monologue to yourself? 'cause people are staring at us now," Mikan said as she waved her other hand in front of Natsume.

"Hn, let's go."

Natsume opened the front door for Mikan quickly and got inside his car the moment he buckled Mikan's seat belt.

"So where do you live? Is it far from here?" Natsume asked.

"Uhm yeah it's a bit far."

Mikan gave Natsume her address and Natsume started driving. Silence engulfed the car and Mikan was a bit uncomfortable with it so she decided to talk.

"I just want…"

"I wanted to…"

The words were both said in unison as Mikan was looking at Natsume.

"Uh, you go first," Mikan said.

"No. you go first. What is it?" Natsume asked while glancing at Mikan.

"I'm sorry for the way I acted last time. I mean I just shocked and… and…"

Mikan couldn't continue what she about to say when she suddenly remembered that night, that night when she was treated like some kind of animal and that night when she lost her parents.

Ever since she lost her virginity and her parents Mikan tried her best to be strong, though it would seem to everyone that she's still the same but she's not. She stopped trusting anyone especially boys, she would sweat and hyperventilate if someone guy will go near her. Natsume noticed Mikan's voice was hoarse.

"_Is she crying?"_

He pulled the car to a stop at a park and turned to look at Mikan, whose tears were already pouring.

He felt a strong urge to hug her close but then stopped himself. He simply got a handkerchief from his pocket and handed it to Mikan.

"Here take this."

Mikan looked at Natsume and accepted the handkerchief.

"Thank you. I'm so sorry for being like this…"

"Hn."

"I guess I should just walk from here. Jiichan's house is a few blocks away and…"

"No I'll drive you there. But you ready to go home? Your grandfather might think someone stole a candy from you."

Mikan smiled at Natsume's serious face.

"Why are you smiling like that?" Natsume asked as a blush slowly crept on his face.

"Nothing… it's just you're a bit corny but your face is still… well you have a poker face. Do you even know how to smile?" Mikan teased.

"Whatever. So what happened to you? Why started crying?" Natsume asked as he brought the engine back to life.

"I don't want to talk about it… but to tell you the truth I'm not comfortable with having a guy friend or some guy around me," Mikan confessed.

"So you're not comfortable with JUST me? Or does this apply with other guys?" Natsume asked.

Mikan winced when she heard a hint of anger from Nastume's voice.

"It's not that… it's not that I'm not comfortable with you just because I found out who you really are… it's hard to explain but it applies to all guys I meet."

Natsume sighed in relief when he knew it's not just about him.

"_The hell?! Why should I care if she met many guys or even slept with them?! Crap I hope she didn't sleep with them or him or…. Whatever!"_

"This is it. This is my Jiichan's home. I guess he's not yet home."

"You sure it's alright for you to be alone? That apartment looks old and… well you know. Is it safe?" Natsume asked.

"Uhuh. I'll be fine and well it's still sturdy. Hey have you eaten dinner? Do you want to come in?" Mikan asked.

"I thought you're not comfortable with having guys around you?"

"I'm not but I don't want to be rude to someone who gave me a free ride."

"Well this ride isn't free."

"What?!" Mikan shrieked.

Natsume just smirked and turned his car off.

"Go out with me."

"Huh?"

"Go out on a date with me…"

"Uh…"

"Let's just say it's my way of saying sorry about last time and consider it as a payment for this ride. Fine don't consider it a date… let's just have dinner."

"_Why did I sound shaky? Natsume you bastard! You can seduce a lot of beautiful women! It's just Mikan! All you need is to do is to take her out and take her to your bed and you're done with her!"_

"I'm not sure… uhm I really don't go out on dates and stuff. I…"

"It's not a date… ok?" Natsume said unable to mask the irritation in his voice.

"I don't know… well I guess it wouldn't be so bad. Then ok I will just promise me one thing will you?"

"Fine. What is it?"

"No holding hands, hugging or anything I want distance ok?" Mikan asked while looking at Natsume's crimson eyes.

"Hn. Yeah sure. Just because I look like this doesn't mean I'm no gentleman," Natsume said.

"Well then thanks for the ride. Good night and drive safely Natsume," Mikan said as she smiled and got out of the car.

When Mikan was inside her house Natsume drove his way back to the club.

"Yo Natsume! We thought you were following us? Where are you?" Koko asked.

"I'm on my way. Be there in 15… I'll hang up now ok?"

"_The date's not gonna be bad Mikan, but you're gonna be naughty for me."_

When Mikan got inside the house she checked her phone and saw Hotaru left a message for her.

"_Mikan, meet me at the studio tomorrow at 9 a.m. sharp! The Director Koji would like to meet you. And prepare at least two songs… I suggest you sing the one you sang for us and the other one will be your choice. Good nyt. See you tomorrow baka. __"_

Mikan smiled and replied…

"_Roger! Arigatou Hotaru. Good nyt."_

Mikan cooked dinner but still her grandfather isn't home yet so she decided to write a song.

When she stared at the pad and pen she was holding she couldn't stop thinking about Natsume's red eyes.

"_I'm scared that he might treat me the way that man treated me….but why couldn't I stop thinking about him? Mikan! Stop that! You must focus on writing a song! Hmm… but I can't… I really love looking at his eyes…" _

"His eyes! That's it! Red!"

And with that Mikan started scribbling. After a few minutes Mikan's phone rang.

"Hello? Is this Mikan Sakura?"

"Yes. This is Mikan. May I know who's this?"

"This is from Tokyo General Hospital, your grandfather had a heart attack."

"What?! Is he alright?" Mikan asked worriedly as she started packing her things.

"I'm afraid not Miss Sakura."

"Ok I'll be there. Can you tell me the exact address there? I'm still new here in the city."

The nurse gave Mikan the address and she hastily left their house.

"_Please let him be well… he's the only one I have."_

Mikan silently prayed as she got inside a cab.

**Ok there you have it… I know it's a bit boring! I'm sorry for that. It's 4pm here and I'm a bit sleepy. Anyway don't forget to leave a review ok? Thank you! **


End file.
